


The tale is the map that is the territory

by Wolcha



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolcha/pseuds/Wolcha
Summary: Слишком много информации, и в очень неудачное время.





	The tale is the map that is the territory

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The tale is the map that is the territory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/194549) by [Kaesteranya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya). 



— Как-то твой отец и меня так трахал. — задумчиво произнёс Револьвер Оцелот словно бы для себя. 

Он вытащил пальцы и протолкнул внутрь маленький округлый предмет.

— Мне потребовалось много времени чтобы разобраться, действительно ли я получал удовольствие, или он _заставил_ меня наслаждаться всем этим. — он говорил ужасающе обыденно, попутно вытирая испачканные смазкой пальцы.

— Хотя полагаю я всё же наслаждался этим. То что происходило между твоим отцом и мной, было… было чем-то особенным. Неповторимым, я бы сказал.

Оцелот включил вибратор. Снэйк выгнулся дугой и зажмурился, связанные руки беспомощно задёргались в бесполезной попытке порвать верёвки.

— Ты сегодня такой тихий. 

Похоже, он уже забыл, что сам заклеил Снэйку рот скотчем. Вибратор наращивал обороты, заставляя того извиваться всё сильнее.

— Знаешь, это даже слегка обескураживает.

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено для fandom Stealth Games 2018


End file.
